


A kiss

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smitten theseus, he just wants his little brother to love him, touch-starved theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: In which Theseus is a touch-starved dork that just wants to be kissed by his little brother.





	1. Chapter 1

Turns out Newt has been wrong this whole time, because it seems like Theseus does really care about him. Perhaps it’s a slow process, but at the end of the day Newt does notice.

Especially after Theseus manages to keep the occamys his aurors saved during a case; he convinces the Minister himself to allow him to keep the creatures, the same ones he gives to Newt later.

Newt is so happy, so moved by the way Theseus took care of the occamys he does something he doesn’t usually do; he leans forward to kiss his brother’s cheek.

Theseus freezes, face turning so red Newt worries his brother is furious with him because of what he did, but he’s not… He smiles at him, looking almost in shock still and then he mumbles something about having too much work to do and he turns away from Newt. And because of that Newt doesn’t get to see the way Theseus touches the cheek his little one just kissed.

After that Theseus starts to act a little bit weird, at least that’s what Newt thinks; he’s constantly following him, giving him all sorts of gifts and just staring at Newt like he’s just… waiting for something.

Until one day, after touching Newt’s arm, like he sometimes does, and sitting right next to him oh his office’s couch, he finally… asks: “Can I get another one? Another kiss?”

Newt relaxes immediately after that; just that? All this time worried he had pissed his brother off in some way and it’s just that Theseus wants a kiss. It’s not a surprise, his brother has always been a person that enjoys being touched.

So Newt kisses him on the cheek again and starts doing it every time he comes back from a long trip, because Theseus has a particular way to look at him whenever he’s been away from home for more than a couple of months. He always looks like he has missed him, like waiting for him had been a torture.

Newt kisses him on the cheek to make that sadness disappear, to make Theseus smile at him; it always works.

But then… Theseus starts acting shy around him, looking away every time he gets caught staring at Newt for too long or just having that look of longing like one of Theseus’ aurors told Newt once.

One day he walks towards him, stopping once he’s right in front, staring at the ground like it’s the most interesting thing in the world, blushing to the tip of his ears.

“Newt…” He breathes. “Can I have another kiss but not… on the cheek this time?”

Theseus isn’t shy and he certainly doesn’t get flustered easily; Newt’s confused and it doesn’t help that his brother is finally looking at him in the eye again, like he wants to tell him something important.

“Sure,” he says, although he doesn’t have any idea. Newt just pulls Theseus down by his tie so he can kiss him on the forehead.

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Theseus chuckles, but he takes Newt into his arms. “But it’s okay as long as you keep kissing me.”

Theseus assures it’s alright, but Newt has the feeling there’s something else, something important he’s missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scamandercest prompt - Theseus keeps asking Newt for kisses bc he is a besotted idiot and Newt is oblivious. Newt gives kisses on the cheek forehead and drives Theseus insane but he accepts that Newt doesn't love him like that (except that he does). One day Newt gets so excited about something he kisses Theseus on the mouth which leads to confessions and idk if you write it but if you do some smutm or at least a more dominant Theseus? LOVE YOUR WRITING!!!

If Theseus wasn’t sure his brother was absolutely oblivious, he would’ve thought he was doing it on purpose.

But he’s not. He doesn’t know Theseus is dying inside for those sweet lips to kiss his. He has no idea Theseus is completely in love with him.

“Please, little one, just another kiss,” he whines and he knows he should be ashamed of acting like a needy child but he doesn’t really care.

Newt giggles and oh how sweet is that sound, Theseus would listen to it every single day. His little one rises from his seat and leans towards him to kiss him on the cheek. How easy would be to take him by the waist and pull him over his lap and just kiss him properly, but he can’t because Newt doesn’t love him like that.

“Another one?” He tells him at night, right before they both go to sleep and he also kinda wants to add ‘would you like to sleep in my room today and every single day?’ but he can’t say it.

Newt kisses him on the forehead and Theseus prays to Merlin he never falls in love with anyone else because Theseus is selfish.

And he keeps asking for more, because it’s never enough when it comes to Newt. Theseus always needs more of him, but he’d take anything his little brother wants to give him.

Then, after they manage to rescue a family of wampus, after Theseus helps his brother to make sure everyone is fine and fed, Newt just turns around to look at him, completely happy with a smile so bright it mesmerizes Theseus.

And Newt just kisses him… on the lips, Theseus is so shocked at first he doesn’t actually move and Newt pulls away in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry, 'Seus! I know you don’t like me that way, it’s just–”

“Are you kidding me, Newt? I’ve been in love with you for years!” Theseus says, startling his little brother. “Listen, I’m sorry, I didn’t want it to say it like that, I just…”

“Is it true?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not saying it just because–”

Desperate, Theseus takes him in his arms and kisses him and it’s heaven, because Newt tastes so sweet and it’s absolutely wonderful.

“Is this okay?” He whispers against his lips. Newt nods and Theseus puts both his hands on his hips and lifts him.

“You’re… strong,” Newt observes, completely fascinated as he leans to kiss him again. “Where are you taking me?”

“To my bedroom, which is going to be our bedroom from now on,” Theseus gasps. “And I’m going take you on my bed now, alright?”

“Yes,  _please_.”


End file.
